


【包托/杰托】龙凤配

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德X托雷斯一部轻松爱情喜剧（？）会有车
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

01

“我觉得自己好像不是那么喜欢他。”女孩有一下没一下地拿手指梳理自己柔顺的金色长发，她的气质安静柔和，眼睛是漂亮的焦糖色，眨一眨就能让人落入甜蜜的漩涡，只是此时含着一丝茫然，“我真的喜欢他吗？”

坐在她对面的少年和她长得一模一样，只是头发短些，被棒球帽压得翘起一角而毫不自知，颊上细碎的雀斑平添几分少年特有的朝气，闻言无所谓地撇了撇嘴：“不喜欢就不喜欢呗。”

“可是我们已经订婚了啊。”

费尔南多看着和自己性格截然不同的双胞胎姐姐，觉得姐姐平时就是太逆来顺受了，谈个恋爱都不明白自己的心意，于是怂恿道：“结婚了还能离婚呢，你要是真不情愿，悔婚就行了，我看他脾气挺好的，估计也不会怎么生气。”

“你也不要总是欺负他了，总归不太好。”

少年翘着二郎腿，摊手耸了耸肩：“他乐意。”

“好吧，”姐姐艾露败下阵来，“反正我们都拿你没办法。”

“你这样说得好像我做了什么坏事一样。”

经人介绍第一次和杰拉德吃饭就顶着一张和她一模一样的脸抱着杰拉德的腿叫爸爸，整个餐厅的人都在围观这一场伦理大戏；看电影的时候故意坐在她和杰拉德中间，试图失手把可乐倒在杰拉德头上；嚷嚷腿受伤了走不动让杰拉德背着他走了两条街；三个人一起去游乐园自己拉着杰拉德玩“男人的项目”，海盗船过山车跳楼机一套下来扒着杰拉德吐的昏天黑地成功毁了对方一套衣服……如果这都不算坏事……

但令她意想不到的是杰拉德始终跟家里人一样宠着费尔南多，要知道自家弟弟在杰拉德的纵容下简直要上天。

艾露学着弟弟的样子耸了耸肩：“我和他周末有约会……”

闻言，费尔南多转了转眼珠子，心思活络，表面漫不经心的应了一声。

*

天知道他们的姑妈为什么突然如此有兴致的到家里来喝下午茶，艾露笑容略微勉强的瞄了眼挂钟，瞥见旁边的费尔南多躲在门侧，示意自己要出去。

天气正好，大门前的人穿着宽大的刺绣棒球服，颀长双腿包裹在牛仔裤之下，白球鞋和白色棒球帽相得益彰，耳畔隐约露出些许金色。阳光太盛，杰拉德看不太清脸，只得把车停在路边摇下车窗，和费尔南多对上了眼神。

“你姐姐呢？”

沉默三秒之后杰拉德率先开口，男人的手搭在方向盘上，手腕上石英表的玻璃表面反射小束明亮光线，恰巧照在费尔南多的眼睛上。费尔南多下意识伸手去遮，露出一小截下巴和浅色的唇角。少年手指偏长，掌心纹路干净清晰，一道浅浅的肉粉色伤疤横贯其中。杰拉德望着那道伤痕有些疑惑地皱眉，还是在少年不耐烦之前迅速摘下表带，“先上车吧。”

费尔南多打开车门系好安全带一气呵成，摘了棒球帽理了把头发才看向杰拉德：“我姐有事不来了。”

杰拉德闻言松了松领带，将扣至最上面的纽扣解开两颗，露出小片光洁的胸膛，“那就我们两个去？”

费尔南多把座椅往后调了一点，半躺着看他，“去哪儿？”

“之前定好的一家餐厅，他家的布丁应该挺合你姐姐口味的。”

费尔南多看着他，凭良心讲，如果杰拉德不是姐姐的未婚夫，他会更喜欢这个人。

那可是世界上独一无二、从小与他亲密无间的姐姐，才短短几个月，就这么轻易的被人拐走了，开什么玩笑，他绝对不接受。

于是费尔·孩子气·南多语气近乎挑剔的问：“你为什么喜欢艾露啊？”

乍然被问到这个问题，杰拉德罕见地没有立刻回答，他直视着前方，手指在方向盘上敲敲打打，像是个情窦初开的年轻人，好一会才慎重的道：“……其实我很早就喜欢你姐姐了。”

“是很久之前的事情，我问过你姐姐，她已经不记得了。那时候我大概八九岁吧，在公园里和一群小朋友玩，你姐姐是里面最漂亮最会指挥人的那个，把大家使得团团转。就连大家都抢着坐的秋千，也会乖乖让给你姐姐。”

杰拉德注意到费尔南多渐渐变得微妙的神情，问：“怎么了，很幼稚是吗？”

费尔南多摆摆手，有点有气无力：“没事，你继续说。”

“她那时候的性格和现在真的很不一样，”杰拉德没注意到自己露出了一种稍显怀念的神色，“全身都像在发光，大概在她向我伸出手问我要不要一起玩的那一刻，我喜欢上了她。”

“她没有告诉我她的名字，但是最后的时候她亲了一下我的脸颊，我以为还在那个地方能见到她，但她再也没有出现过。”

“我想有一天我还会遇见她的，第一次吃饭那天我就有预感。”

费尔南多抽了抽嘴角，从座位上坐起来：“你先靠边停一下。”

杰拉德依言停车，望着费尔南多，费尔南多一脸难以言喻的表情，深吸了一口气：“那什么……其实那个人是我。”

杰拉德没反应过来：“啊？”

费尔南多：………

该怎么解释小时候因为长得太可爱被迫穿女装的事情呢？说起来还是怪他妈的恶趣味，非要把他打扮成女孩的样子还赶他出去玩，一开始是挺别扭的，但是你别说，裙子真好穿，想把腿岔多开就岔多开，关键是还透风，凉快。费尔南多那天交了不少新朋友，因为心情好还亲了里面长得最好看的那个……就是怎么也没想到他会变成自己的准姐夫。

看杰拉德还是一脸不相信，费尔南多问：“她是不是头发很短，脸上有雀斑，手掌心有一道疤？”

杰拉德点点头：“我看过你姐姐的手，但是没有疤痕，所以以为是自己记错了……”

费尔南多向他摊开掌心，一道浅粉色的伤疤赫然其上，“你在她手上当然看不到，因为受伤的人是我，小时候不小心被玻璃划的。”

杰拉德不敢相信，负隅顽抗：“可她穿着白色公主裙啊？”

费尔南多翻了个白眼，掏出手机找出家庭相册给他看，屏幕上的一模一样的双胞胎穿着一模一样的公主裙，左边的头发长至肩膀，右边的却头发短短，脸上雀斑细碎，摊开的掌心有一道鲜艳的疤痕。

“我妈逼我穿的，因为她觉得可爱。”

再也找不出任何否定的理由，杰拉德鲜少露出这样不知所措的茫然表情，嘴巴张开却说不出话，费尔南多无语至极：“需要我亲你一下证明吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

02

再也找不出任何否定的理由，杰拉德鲜少露出这样不知所措的茫然表情，嘴巴张开却说不出话，费尔南多无语至极：“还要我亲你一下才能证明吗？”

对方还是没有回应，侧脸的轮廓鲜明英挺，睫毛被强烈的阳光虚化成浅淡的阴影。费尔南多不耐烦，在安全带的约束之下扶着驾驶座的头枕用力探向前去，一个不包含任何意义的、仅仅只是因为想要证明的亲吻落在杰拉德的脸颊上。 

男人的脸颊并不像看起来那么冷硬，相反软得不可思议。像是撞上一大团棉花糖，又像一朵花落在手掌心，心脏在那一瞬间停止跳动，两个人同时愣住，三秒之后费尔南多慌慌张张地解开安全带打开车门下车走人一气呵成，留杰拉德在紧急车道上凝固成雕像。

杰拉德一直没再去费尔南多家，奇怪的是艾露也没有联系他，就这样持续了一周杰拉德收到来自艾露的信息，问他是否有空见一面。

望着和费尔南多几乎一模一样的脸庞，杰拉德很难控制自己不去回想那个吻，他坐下来看着艾露：“你短信里说有事要说，是什么事？”

艾露正往咖啡里加方糖，洁白的糖块被浅褐色的液体浸湿，然后迅速消融不见，女孩儿的声音却像没加过糖的意式浓缩一样苦涩：“我们分手吧。”

杰拉德说不上自己心里是什么感觉，他比自己想象中的更加波澜不惊，好像早就料到了这个结果，又还有点意外：“我可以知道理由吗？”

“……你对我很好，但是我不知道那种好的源头是什么，也不知道你为什么喜欢我。”

“更重要的理由是，我觉得自己好像不喜欢你，所以不应该再继续耽误你的时间，谢谢你，也对不起。”

“你没做错什么，也不用道歉，”杰拉德摇摇头，又问：“那我们还可以做朋友吗？”

艾露愕然抬头，然后对着他露出一个灿烂的笑容：“当然可以。”

“他真的是个很好的人。”艾露发完了好人卡，看着眼神空茫不知道在看哪里的弟弟，伸手在他眼前挥了挥，“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”费尔南多回过神，舔了下嘴唇，“我就说他不会说你什么的。”

“他答应的这么爽快，应该也是不喜欢我的吧？”艾露托着下巴，“既然如此当初为什么要追我呢？”

“可能是因为你长得太好看了？”费尔南多像往常一样想说好听的话逗姐姐艾露开心，话一出口就感觉到了不对，果不其然艾露一脸坏笑：“可是我弟弟长得和我一样啊，他为什么不追你呢？”

本来只是开玩笑的话，却误打误撞地戳到了费尔南多的点上，少年像炸了毛的猫一样跳起来，“我怎么知道！”

有点奇怪啊。艾露望着弟弟慌张离开的背影摸着下巴若有所思，是发生了什么她不知道的事情吗？

恢复了朋友关系的杰拉德和艾露倒是比交往之前看起来更加融洽，两个人时常去看看画展喝喝咖啡，杰拉德也会绅士地开车把艾露送回来，仿佛分手之后才找到了恋爱的正确方式。比起家里其他人乐见其成的态度来说，费尔南多的心情要微妙一点，一方面觉得两人关系有进展是很好的事情，另一方面，他好像产生了本不该有的私心。

听到两人分手的消息时费尔南多有一瞬间的慌张，也质疑或是不是因为自己才导致了两人分手，但分手是艾露的主动要求，杰拉德再见到他也没什么特别的反应，好像那天发生的事情不过是曾在阳光下短暂闪耀过的泡沫，破灭后就不复存在。这段恋情从开始到结束都和他没关系。

所以其实比起小时候的心动来说，成人之后的相处才更加重要吧。费尔南多完全没意识到自己的想法已经偏离的轨道，心情烦躁地在草稿纸上涂涂画画，片刻过后对着纸上杰拉德的名字惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

这是什么时候写上去的？！

他飞快地把那页纸扯下来揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，痛苦地抓着头发哀嚎：“我到底在干什么啊？”

“在干什么？”艾露突然从身后出现，费尔南多一把合上草稿本：“没什么！你怎么不敲门啊？”

艾露一脸无辜，指了指大开的房门：“你也没关门啊。”

费尔南多：“………”

艾露看他一片空白的练习册：“题很难吗？”

“还好吧。”

“要不要让史蒂文给你补习一下？刚好他周末有空。”

“不，不用——”阻拦的话还没说出口，艾露就自顾自地打了杰拉德的电话，在一分钟之内约定好了时间。

“不是，这样不太好吧，”费尔南多试图挣扎，“你们不是还要约会吗？”

“我们没有在约会呀。”艾露笑眯眯地摸摸他的头，表情就跟小时候哄着费尔南多换上她的衣服替她去上钢琴课一样，费尔南多觉得自己不太好。

他一晚上都没睡着，早上挂着两个黑眼圈对着铺了满床的衣服开始发愁穿什么，T恤太普通，衬衫太隆重，毛衣又有点热……最后杰拉德推开门见到的就是穿着灰色卫衣和蓝色牛仔裤的清爽少年，头顶一小撮发丝违背主人意愿呆呆地翘起来，浅褐色的眼睛明亮清澈。

杰拉德忍不住伸手替他把那一小撮头发按下去：“早上好。”

少年后知后觉地往后退了两步，结结巴巴地回复：“早、早上好。”

题解到一半，费尔南多望着杰拉德低头看书的侧脸发呆，抽出周末的空闲来给他补习，一定是很喜欢姐姐才会这样做吧？好像一口吃了一大个柠檬，费尔南多心里酸涩难言，沉甸甸的几乎要涨出来。这种从未出现过的情绪让他觉得喘不过气，又不敢在杰拉德面前大口呼吸，憋得鼻头开始发酸，他埋下头开始飞快地解题。

费尔南多本来就不笨，练习册空白一片也只是因为心思不在上面，很快就完成了学习任务交给杰拉德检查，盼着他快点走。杰拉德仔细看完，把练习册还给费尔南多：“做的不错。”

他站起身将椅子往后撤，费尔南多松了口气，肩膀上却突然一重，杰拉德的体温透过薄薄的棉质布料传递到传递到费尔南多的皮肤上，“下周见。”

费尔南多：？？？

还来？

他有心拒绝，然而杰拉德离开得太过果断，费尔南多连他的衣角都捞不到，只好被迫接受这磨人的补习。

所谓磨人，就是字面意义上的磨人。杰拉德总是会做一些在准线边缘徘徊的举动，比如说站在他身后，双手撑在桌面上将他整个人拢住给他讲题；又比如说握着他的手帮他画辅助线；再比如说，只要费尔南多一抬头，总能看到杰拉德在看着他——因此极其有效地抑制了费尔南多的抬头率，某种意义上也大大提高了他的学习效率。

忍无可忍，无需再忍。费尔南多打算期末考试结束后就跟杰拉德坦白说他不需要家教，并且杰拉德的这种奇怪的行为让他很困扰。虽然也还没到让人讨厌的地步，但是感觉很微妙，和杰拉德相处的每一秒都像是被蜜糖沼泽包裹着下坠，感性的悸动和理性的抗拒混合在一起，难以理清的情况让费尔南多感到畏惧。继而觉得需要尽早处理。

只是他还没来得及说清楚，充当了半个学期补习老师的杰拉德先开口说想要带他去游乐园，当做是两个月来努力学习的犒劳。

本来想说自己已经不是小孩子用不着这样的奖励，但是看着杰拉德那么真挚又说不出拒绝的话，那就去玩的时候和他说好了，费尔南多想。

*

费尔南多到游乐场时天已经黑了，明亮的灯火穿行在喧闹欢乐的人群之间，摸一摸棉花糖的头，在孩子的气球上玩一会滑冰，在粉色冰淇淋球上恋恋不舍的打转，最后全部装进杰拉德的眼睛里。

初冬时节，气温慢慢降下来，少年只穿了件驼色的大衣，手指和鼻尖都冻的通红，他裸露在外的白皙脖颈上被风吹得汗毛都竖了起来，却还是梗着脖子装作不冷的样子让杰拉德无奈地摇摇头，叹了口气向费尔南多走去，怕自己的手太凉，特意呵了口气暖手之后才按住费尔南多，从自己颈间解下围巾围在少年颈上。

黑色柔软织物和白色肌肤对比鲜明，杰拉德稍稍整理一下，两人呼出的白色雾气氤氲上升，隔在他们之间，费尔南多看不太清杰拉德的表情。围巾上残留着杰拉德的体温，细腻的羊绒保护颈肩肌肤不受冷空气的侵蚀，冷硬的薄荷气味因为体温烘烤散发絮似的柔软香气。

纷纷扬扬的雪花无穷无尽地从浅灰的天幕上落下来，一片一片松散的像是羽毛，落在费尔南多头顶的发旋，长而卷的睫毛，还有滚烫的脸颊上。

他不自在地转移话题：“下雪了。”

杰拉德牵起他的手自然地揣到自己的口袋里，“嗯，今年第一场雪。”

费尔南多的心脏奇妙地瑟缩一下，脸上的温度再次飙升，他吸了口气想要平复激烈的心跳，却无济于事。少年很艰难地把自己的手抽出来：“我有话对你说。”

“什么话？”

“你不用再给我补课了。”少年低头用鞋尖碾着地上一层薄薄的雪粒，没有抬头的意思。

杰拉德一滞：“为什么？”

“你那样对我，让我感觉很奇怪，你是我姐姐的男朋友，不应该对我那样。所以别再给我补课了。”

“对你哪样？”

少年一时语塞，想说又不好意思说出口，又怕是自己多心引起了误会，又气又恼地抬头对上杰拉德满是笑意的眼神，发现对方根本没把自己的话当回事儿，真的有点生气：“你笑什么，我是认真的！”

“我也是认真的。”杰拉德看着他：“你这段话中有一件事不是事实，所以整个逻辑都不成立。”

“我不是艾露的男朋友，我们已经分手了。”

费尔南多觉得他拿自己当傻子，“那你分手之后还老约她出去干嘛？”

“你仔细想想，从什么时候起我就没再约她出去了？”

从……给他补习开始。

费尔南多瞪大眼睛，杰拉德失笑：“艾露应该跟你说过我们不是在约会，是我在贿赂她。”

“也想让她帮我追你。”

费尔南多觉得自己在幻听，或者干脆今晚就是他的幻觉。杰拉德接下来的举动更加证实了他的想法，他对费尔南多说：“我喜欢你。”

“喜欢小时候的你，也喜欢现在的你。我一直好奇自己为什么从未在艾露身上感觉到心动，后来才发现是自己稀里糊涂地搞错了对象，好在为时不晚，还没错过你。”

“我喜欢你，费尔南多，你能和我交往吗？”

费尔南多不知道该怎么形容自己的感觉，像一道惊雷在耳边炸开，奇怪的是惊讶之余他还感受到一丝喜悦，两种情绪掺杂在一起让他有点晕晕乎乎不知所措。杰拉德语调的平稳，呼吸的绵缓，神情的温柔，一帧一帧镌刻在他的脑海里。心脏无法承受这样巨大的刺激于是将这澎湃的情绪融入血液，泵进每一条血管，输送到身体的每一个角落，在每一个细胞里成千上百倍的释放。简单地说，听到这句话他高兴得快要跳起来了。好像，和他试一试也不是不可以？

焰火窜上天空拖出绮丽的长尾，一朵又一朵绚烂的花儿绽放在沉沉如墨的初冬夜空，转瞬即逝，照亮费尔南多冻得有些发红的脸颊和明亮清澈的焦糖色眼睛，少年用力压住要翘到天上的嘴角：“我考虑一下。”

好歹没有直接拒绝，杰拉德松了一口气，从表白那一刻开始就紧握着的掌心终于松开，随即被费尔南多牵住。少年拉着他的手身体微微前倾，嘴唇碰上杰拉德的嘴唇，看到对方呆滞的表情，有点怀疑地低声嘟哝：“你真的喜欢我吗？我亲你你都没感觉吧？”

好像是春风过境，被寒冷的天气冻结的血液重新融化成一汪又一汪足以把心脏泡得酥酥软软的蜜糖，杰拉德拉着他的手把费尔南多扯进自己怀里，低头回吻他。比起费尔南多认知中的嘴唇相触和简单的含吮唇瓣，这个吻更加地深入和彻底。杰拉德的掌心紧紧扣住费尔南多的后脑勺，手指插入少年柔顺的金发。他的舌尖在费尔南多的口腔里巡回，能够尝到刚刚吃过的棉花糖甜蜜的味道，于是更加努力地搜刮那些躲在角落里的甜味。寒冷的气温让鼻端交融的灼热呼吸更加鲜明，费尔南多闭上眼睛，只有睫毛在微微颤动。第一次接吻就这么激烈，费尔南多有点腿软，下意识地拽住杰拉德衣角，觉得自己有点缺氧，又觉得自己正在渐渐融化。

“我亲你你有感觉吗？”一吻结束，杰拉德问呼吸还有点不稳的费尔南多，语气里满是调侃的意味。少年没好气地瞪他一眼，放开拽着他衣服的手，往后退了两步才摆出一副不过如此的表情：“一般般吧。”

“那再来一次？”

“那边卖的三明治看起来挺好吃的，我去买一个。”少年假装没听见，顾左右而言他，杰拉德不禁失笑，牵起少年的手装进自己的口袋：“一起去。”


	3. 3

“你们到底是什么关系？”妈妈看着楼下穿着西装捧着花在车边等待的杰拉德，问费尔南多。

自从那天杰拉德向费尔南多表白之后，每天都会到他们家楼下打卡，跟和艾露交往时比起来有过之而无不及，让费尔南多有点不好意思。

听艾露说明了来龙去脉之后，家里人对此倒没有什么大的反应，毕竟感情的事是你情我愿，两方要是其中一方无意也强求不来，艾露和杰拉德彼此都没那个意思，分手也就不值得苛责。只是还会用这层关系来打趣费尔南多，比如现在：“你是怎么想的？”

费尔南多看了倚窗站着的艾露一眼，抿了抿嘴唇：“……我不知道。”

毕竟杰拉德是艾露的前男友，艾露嘴上不说，多多少少有点在意也是可能的，他要是表现得很开心，怎么说都有点讨人厌吧？

他匆匆忙忙地下楼：“我先走了！”

杰拉德时不时地往门口张望，看见费尔南多的瞬间露出一个温和的笑容，摸了摸他的脑袋，走到车前给他开副驾驶的门，虽然没有明说，但两人之间的甜蜜气氛是藏也藏不住的。

艾露神色晦涩难明，妈妈拍了拍她的肩膀：“我看你是彻底输了。”

费尔南多家的party向来声势浩大，杰拉德参加过不少次，倒没想到参加的身份会变得不一样，他端着酒杯穿梭在衣香鬓影里，熟练地和人群点头示意微笑问好。女婿即将变儿婿虽然有点神奇，但也无可厚非，只要不涉及到既得利益，背地里再怎么揣测，表面上还是言笑晏晏一团和气。

杰拉德不在乎别人怎么看，只要不伤害到费尔南多对他来说别的都无所谓。

“原来你在这儿。”艾露和他打招呼。她今天穿了一条香槟色的礼服裙，细细的吊带挂住肩膀，露出优美的肩颈线条，纱质裙摆如云似雾，细碎地点缀着小粒淡水珍珠，同色高跟鞋恰到好处地修饰腿型，泛着光泽的缎带缚住纤细的脚踝，一路走来已有不少男士投来向往的的目光。

杰拉德向她举杯示意：“今天的衣服很漂亮。”

艾露眨眨眼睛：“难道人不漂亮吗？”

杰拉德失笑：“是我疏忽了，应该先夸人漂亮才对。”

艾露也笑，趁旁人不注意时轻轻附到杰拉德耳边：“那等下来我房间赔罪吧？”

她说完转身就走，空气里只留下淡淡的女士香水的气味，杰拉德摸了摸下巴，若有所思。

*

房间里没有开灯，窗帘也拉的严严实实，阻绝了所有光线，杰拉德敲了敲门板，“艾露？”

一只手直直把他拽进房间，刚刚闻过的女士香水的气味在激烈的心跳之间扩散，杰拉德的背抵在门板上，柔软的嘴唇随即贴上他的嘴唇，晃动的长发拂过杰拉德放在对方赤裸肩膀上的手背。

这个吻很轻，带着一点羞涩的试探意味，对方只是张开嘴巴含吮唇瓣之后就不知所措，杰拉德闷笑一声，手指穿过凉滑的发丝，珍惜地捧住对方的脸颊，用力地回吻。这个吻要激烈的多，从两人呼吸的急促和啧啧的亲吻声中可以判别出来，一吻结束后杰拉德蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，声音满足又眷恋：“南多。”

费尔南多从他的怀抱里挣脱，噔噔后退两步，“你怎么知道是我？”

杰拉德很无辜，“亲的时候就知道了啊。”

尽管是双胞胎，但是男女之间的生理差异还是挺大的，男性的体脂率偏低，被拉住的一霎那杰拉德下意识就想推开对方，但掌心触到的锐利骨骼线条和分明的肌理让杰拉德察觉出了不对，将错就错获得了难得投怀送抱的费尔南多一枚。

“亏我还特意穿了和姐姐一样的裙子。”费尔南多有些气馁，觉得艾露出这个主意估计就是为了骗他穿女装。

时间倒回party开始前两小时，艾露笑眯眯地问他：“你是在纠结吧，杰拉德到底能不能分清自己喜欢的是谁。”

费尔南多抬头看她，他和艾露之间从来没有好好探讨过这个问题，彼此都怕让对方伤心，所以一直都没有主动在对方面前说过这件事。他想了想，点了点头。

他怕杰拉德其实是喜欢艾露的，只是被他的一通剖白和一个吻搅乱了心思，这样的话他就是插足他们之间的第三者，不管艾露喜不喜欢杰拉德，他都是亏欠艾露的。

“那我们就考验他一下吧？”艾露冲他眨眨眼睛。

“怎么考验？”

“像小时候那样。”

小时候每当有外人表现对他们姐弟的喜爱，两个人总会调皮地交换装束，模仿对方的语气神态，看那个人能不能分辨得出来，迄今为止除了家人还没有人成功过，杰拉德是第一个。

“你什么样我都能认出来，”杰拉德开了灯，对费尔南多说，“所以不用再担心我对你的感情了。”

“你以前明明就没认出来。”费尔南多扁扁嘴。

杰拉德懊恼的挠挠头，又觉得抱怨的费尔南多也很可爱，这个人没救了。

眼前的少年穿着香槟色的礼服裙，肩膀比女孩子要宽些，被细细的带子勾勒出异样的美感。为了最大程度上的相似还戴了浅金色的假发化了妆，颊上细碎的雀斑隐藏在服帖的妆容之下，大地色系的眼影上叠了波光粼粼的香槟色珠光，眼尾拖出细长的眼线，呈现出一种青涩的媚意。全身装束唯一与艾露不同的是加了一双薄薄的带有珠光质感的透明蕾丝吊带袜，连系带高跟鞋都和艾露那双如出一辙。

“我就是喜欢你，喜欢费尔南多。”

再次被表白的费尔南多不知所措，一双焦糖色的眼睛流露出茫然和无辜，杰拉德忍不住亲了亲他，“相信我，好吗？”

费尔南多犹豫再三，最终点了点头。

“那我可以再亲你一次吗？”

少年左顾右盼，假装没听见，杰拉德知道他是默认，于是很认真地低头吻他。他先含了含费尔南多的嘴唇，舌头一下一下沿着他的唇形勾勒，少年被舔得不自觉张开了嘴，杰拉德的舌头顺势入侵，强硬地扫荡着口腔内的敏感点。扫荡一番后退出来，温柔地吮吸着他的下唇。接着又哄着少年张开嘴巴，把费尔南多的舌头勾出来，一下下舔着舌尖，一口口将津液渡过来、渡过去。

费尔南多没这么接过吻，觉得自己有点呼吸不上来，而且口红好像都被杰拉德给亲没了。杰拉德不知道费尔南多这些奇妙的想法，手臂环住少年劲瘦的腰身，硬得有点发疼。

都是男人，即使未经人事，费尔南多也大概感觉到了杰拉德的蓄势待发，他觉得有点尴尬：“要不，我帮你？”

少年骨节分明的手隔着两层布料贴上自己昂扬的勃起，杰拉德倒吸了一口冷气，觉得自己的理智马上就要下线。费尔南多也很不好意思，刚准备把手拿开，杰拉德引导着少年的手拉开了自己的拉链。

费尔南多知道他尺寸不小，但是亲眼见到时还是吓了一跳，杰拉德在他耳边喘息，声音低沉性感：“你帮帮我。”

费尔南多就这么鬼使神差地握住了杰拉德那根东西，感受到杰拉德在他手里越发膨胀，少年咬了咬牙，硬着头皮上下律动起来。少年的手法虽然生涩，但是经常运动，五指根处薄薄的茧摩擦茎身，竟也带来了异样的快感。杰拉德眯起眼，松了松领带，坏心眼地向少年耳朵眼儿里吹气，费尔南多被他吹得一激灵，薄薄一层粉底遮不住他脸上突然升起的红晕，他瞪一眼杰拉德，有点生气，“你干什么？”

杰拉德笑了笑，意有所指地看了一眼他的下身，“我觉得你也需要一点帮助。”

纱裙被顶出一小团隆起，少年低头一看，脸红得简直要冒烟，杰拉德说：“我来帮你。”

男人的手很热，整个被握住的时候费尔南多颤抖了一下，又逞强地偷偷扶住门板站稳，杰拉德看见他的小动作不禁失笑，拉起少年的一条腿环在自己腰上，自己圈住费尔南多的腰，两人的性器碰在一起，“这样站得比较稳，也方便。”

方便什么，费尔南多不敢细想，两根东西碰在一起，他几乎可以清晰地感受到杰拉德阴茎上正在突突跳动的血管，这就有够刺激的了，偏偏杰拉德还抓着两人的东西一起撸动。虽然不能全部包裹，但相贴的感觉太过奇妙，以至于没过几分钟，费尔南多就泄了身。

“小朋友很兴奋啊。”杰拉德调笑道。

费尔南多又羞又气，觉得自己被小看了，“我只是第一次这么玩而已！”

杰拉德觉得他可爱，忍不住亲他，费尔南多气得不行，推开他，故意去舔他的喉结，杰拉德呼吸一滞，迅速解开领带：“那再试一次？”

*

费尔南多想后悔已经晚了。他被抱到艾露的梳妆台上，手向后攀着镜子，纱裙掀到腰部，内裤松松地挂在脚踝边，脚踩着梳妆台的边缘，整个人都暴露在杰拉德眼前。

杰拉德正在仔细研究桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，最后敲定了一罐护手霜：“我会买一罐新的放到这里的。”

姐姐，对不起。费尔南多在心里给艾露道歉。

乳黄色的膏体在粉色穴口边上融化，杰拉德抹了一圈，直至整个穴口都变得水光淋漓，才开始慢悠悠地做扩张。男人指尖试探性地探入：“能进去吗？太紧了吧。”

费尔南多不想理他。

一根手指艰难地进入又出来，杰拉德想了想，拉开一点，第二根手指也塞了进去，立即被肠肉热情地吸纳，“这程度能接受吗？”

“可以。”费尔南多皱着眉头，显然不太好受，又不肯示弱，嘴硬地说自己可以。

再塞一根手指也没什么必要，杰拉德一手撸着自己早已兴奋的那玩意儿，确认已经做好了扩张，扶着费尔南多的腰挺身进去，“疼了就叫出来。”

叫出来被人听到怎么办。费尔南多死死地咬着牙，开始害怕，杰拉德太大了，只进去一个头就难受的不行，整根儿塞进去他不得死掉？好在杰拉德有点分寸，一边儿缓缓推进去，一边儿撸着他前面儿那东西转移他的注意力，全部吞进去的时候两个人都松了一口气，接着感受到难以言喻的快感。

杰拉德亲亲他被汗沁湿的额头，“疼不疼？”

温暖柔软的肠肉紧紧地绞着他那根东西，仿佛吸住了就再也不会放开似的，诱着他往里边儿深一点儿，再深一点。梳妆台被两人的动作晃得嘎吱嘎吱响，费尔南多手掌用力地撑住自己，摇了摇头：“不疼。”

刚开始是有点，可是全部进去之后就没那么痛了，甚至还有点舒服，想让他多动一动。于是费尔南多不自觉地把腰往前送了送，杰拉德额角突突地跳，箍着少年的腰加大了撞击的力度和频率。他干脆直接将少年的腿扛到肩膀上，香槟色高跟鞋的细跟有一下没一下地打到他的后背上，杰拉德伸手探进礼服摸索少年平坦的胸脯，将那一小团乳肉聚拢在掌心肆意玩捏，丝袜不知道沾了谁的汗水一小块儿变得透明，杰拉德扶着费尔南多腰的手臂正在用力，绷起优美的肌肉线条，汗水沿着分明的下颌线滴落下来，性感的要命。费尔南多突然很想亲亲他，于是凑上去吻他，整个人都挂在杰拉德身上，像一只软绵绵的考拉，杰拉德插得深而急，咬着费尔南多的嘴唇叫他的名字：“南多。”

费尔南多从没想过只是两个简单的音节也能掀起他心中的骇浪惊涛，好像一堆蝴蝶在胸腔里上下翻腾，只要张嘴就会呼啦啦地飞出来，他开始用力地回吻杰拉德。

杰拉德像个不知疲倦的打桩机，一下又一下顶到最深处，费尔南多的喘息都被他的亲吻堵住，腰心又酥又麻，整个人都快化成一滩水。挺立的性器不断蹭到杰拉德的衬衫上，顶端渗出的液体在其上画出错综复杂的胡乱线条。

杰拉德把他裙子又往上掀些，露出瘦削的腰线，裙摆太大，化妆品呼啦啦摔了一地，“看来全都要重新替你姐姐买了。”

“唔……别说了…”突然被顶弄到深处的前列腺，尽数涌来的快感让费尔南多的话语变得断续，他把头埋到杰拉德的肩膀上，“太丢人了……”

“可是，”他又抬起头来，像是想起了什么，带着泪花的焦糖色眼睛看着杰拉德，“你和姐姐也……”

“没有，”杰拉德心领神会，摸了摸他的头发，“之前觉得只是订婚的关系，没有走到这一步。”结果冥冥中自有安排。

“那你和我？”费尔南多想来想去都觉得不自在。

杰拉德亲亲他的嘴唇，声音还是哑哑的：“不知道，好像一碰上你，我就忍不住。”

费尔南多没憋住，嘴角偷偷扬起小小的弧度，杰拉德喜欢他这样子喜欢得不行，亲昵地蹭了蹭少年挺翘的鼻尖：“怎么样？对我的回答还满意吗？”

“勉强吧。”费尔南多别过头故意不看他，“你快点，等会姐姐来找我们了。”

“快点？”杰拉德挑了挑眉，重复了一遍。

“不是……慢点！……啊………”


End file.
